dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SuperSaiyanKrillin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SuperHuman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Destructivedisk (Talk) 22:48, May 18, 2011 Uh, no problem. Remember to sign all posts with ~~~~. -D-Disk Yeah, it's my job. No problem at all. -D-Disk NCF Hey man. Please stop removing the NCF tag on your Aaron article. If you continue to do this, I'll be forced to either temporarily ban you, lock the page, or both. Please let me know if you have any questions about your article, or why it has that tag; I'll be more than happy to redirect you to our previous discussion. Thanks! -KidVegeta Non canon friendly is basically a story that could not take place in the DB universe. An example of something that is NCF is if you made Goku a human, or Piccolo a Saiyan. The template merely categorizes your story into that category. While we strongly encourage you to fix up your story, so as to remove that template, it's not (at this time) required to do so. Your story will not be deleted just because it is NCF (as of currently policy). -KidVegeta I simply said that because this policy is not defined. -KidVegeta Aaron Hey there, buddy. I've gone and replaced the NCF template with an AU one. AU is simply a categorization template; it doesn't mean anything bad. Thanks for fixing that up. -KidVegeta Hey man I'm kinda a noob to wiki so I was wondering if you could tell me how people put that list under a image Help! Yeah It was me sorry the sig button must of accidentally been clicked over, But I was trying to ask how do you get that little panel of information under images or on character pages because I want to make a few new character pages for my Dragon Ball TemporaKai series.-SSJ3Ascension The Fictionaztionlism(idk?) Hey man if you ever need modified characters or fully custom characters ask me, thats my favor for telling me how to do that with the templates Did you post that video on my page? If so were you just trying to remind me that gohan became a little bitch, chi-chi was always a biich, and that like my story says goten was a natural born fighter.-SSJ3Ascension Sarcasm FTW! but seriously why the video post?-SSJ3Ascension About Aaron Hey, I just checked the Aaron page, and I didn't see the NCF tag on it. I think you're good, then. -KidVegeta Design finished Here yeh go!-SSJ3Ascension by teh way please do not make sh5 that would just be a little dumb i made it for a AF joke.-SSJ3Ascension Hey how do you do the quote thing where its your profile pic then you say something from that like you just did on fasha The rock lobster Yeah I think that sounds like a decent idea. And maybe times 100 more for each level? you ever gonna make a story for nail jr.?-SSj3Ascension Hey due to nail jr. having both human and saiyan blood in him he should alternate through levels in his story of super human and super saiyan.Jesus Jumped Over the Candle Stick-SSJ3Ascension 23:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Oah yeah....-SSJ3Ascension Catch This Senzu Bean! Hey man try this logo fro your new Dragon Ball Z New age-SSJ3Ascension and why is that-SSJ3Ascension ? Hey how do you make categories?-SSJ3Ascension -_- I MEAN'T ACTUAL CATEGORIES ::EXAMPLE:: THE TRANSFORMATION PAGE-SSJ3ASCENSION No u | colspan="8" height="1" width="8"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="yellow" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="yellow" height="1"| | bgcolor="yellow" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | colspan="3" height="1" width="3"| |- | colspan="7" height="1" width="7"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="yellow" colspan="2" height="1" width="2"| | bgcolor="yellow" height="1"| | bgcolor="yellow" colspan="2" height="1" width="2"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | colspan="2" height="1" width="2"| |- | colspan="6" height="1" width="6"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="yellow" colspan="3" height="1" width="3"| | bgcolor="yellow" height="1"| | bgcolor="yellow" colspan="3" height="1" width="3"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | height="1" width="1"| |- sizcache="199" sizset="118" | colspan="5" width="5"| | bgcolor="gray" width="1"| | bgcolor="yellow" colspan="4" width="4"| | bgcolor="yellow" sizcache="199" sizset="118"|'SSJ3Ascension — ' TALK — Don't even try it! | bgcolor="yellow" colspan="4" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" width="1"| |- | colspan="4" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="yellow" colspan="5" width="5"| | bgcolor="yellow" height="1"| | bgcolor="yellow" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | colspan="3" height="1" width="3"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="yellow" colspan="6" height="1" width="6"| | bgcolor="yellow" height="1"| | bgcolor="yellow" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | colspan="2" height="1" width="2"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="yellow" colspan="7" height="1" width="7"| | bgcolor="yellow" height="1"| | bgcolor="yellow" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="yellow" colspan="8" height="1" width="8"| | bgcolor="yellow" height="1"| | bgcolor="yellow" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="gray" colspan="9" height="1" width="9"| | bgcolor="pink" height="1"| | bgcolor="gray" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="gray" colspan="8" height="1" width="8"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1"|Cellin FTW,have you ever played budokai 1 | bgcolor="gray" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | colspan="2" height="1" width="2"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="gray" colspan="7" height="1" width="7"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1"| | bgcolor="gray" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | colspan="3" height="1" width="3"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="gray" colspan="6" height="1" width="6"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1"| | bgcolor="gray" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="gray" colspan="5" width="5"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1"| | bgcolor="gray" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | colspan="5" width="5"| | bgcolor="gray" width="1"| | bgcolor="gray" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1"| |} umm I said ftw (for the win) because he's a cool character in budokai 1.-SSJ3Ascension The mentally retarded LSSJ boy Try it for your LSSJ Zeus-SSJ3Ascension SUPER F***ING AWESOME LSSJ ZEUS! -SSJ3Ascension SuperHuman 2 Krillin picture I just made.